It is known to provide a motor vehicle having one or more controllers arranged to control and coordinate operation of one or more vehicle systems. Each controller is arranged to execute a shutdown sequence when it is required to shut down the vehicle.
The shutdown sequence may involve saving by the controller of data to a non-volatile memory (NVM) associated with the controller and subsequently either terminating a supply of power to the controller or assuming by the controller a mode in which a reduced amount of power is consumed by the controller.
The problem exists that if the controller fails to complete the shutdown sequence excessive draining of charge from the vehicle battery can occur whilst a vehicle is left unattended.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention provide a controller, a vehicle or a method which may mitigate one or more of the disadvantages of known vehicle controllers. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.